The invention relates to a data acquisition unit for an automation system, also an automation system with such a data acquisition unit.
Known from DE 10 2011 080 569 A1 is a system for the operation of field devices in an automation system, in which a higher-level control/operating unit has access to field devices over a communication network, and in which the communication network has on the control/operating level a first bus system with a first transfer protocol, and on the field level a second bus system with a second transfer protocol, wherein the conversion of the two transfer protocols is effected in a gateway. Here the gateway is equipped with basic software which, on the occurrence of an event, determines through a search the field devices located on the field level and uses the information determined regarding the field devices to download electronic device descriptions from an application server in which server apps are held, and to provide these to the control/operating unit for operation of the field devices.